Bones: The Musical
by Coxian324
Summary: Angela has a dream in which the whole lab sings.


Bones: The Musical

Summary: After falling asleep in her office Angela wakes up to a lab full of singing people. Set in season four before coma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones

Angela has had a long day. Booth has been pestering her because his Bones was avoiding him. Sweet's was asking her for advice on how to propose to Daisy. Daisy was searching for information on wedding planning. Hodgins was giving her puppy dog eyes, and trying to get her to talk to him about their relationship. Brennan was the only one not talking to her.

Plus, on top of all that, there was a new case.

Now don't get me wrong, Angela loved drama, but this was ridiculous. So she decided to head to her office to get away from it all for awhile. When she arrived she shut the door, and sat down heavily on her couch. She threw her arm over her eyes, and closed them.

When Angela woke up sometime later the lab was dark. She walked out of her office and made her way to the loft. She made herself a cup of coffee, and went to sit down. When she did she noticed a light coming from the other side of the room and so she walked across the room to see what it was.

When she reached the edge she looked down to find candles lit everywhere. She could make out two shapes on the other side of the room and squinted to make out who it was.

She smiled when she realized it was Sweet's and Daisy. Her smile grew bigger when she saw that he was down on one knee, and holding out a opened box.

A few seconds later a noise drifted towards her, and she strained to hear it.

She gasped when she realized what it was. Sweet's was singing to Daisy.

"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take.

Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away.

I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams.

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you.

The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me, you touch every place in my heart. It feels like the first time, every time, I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes.

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."

She heard Daisy squeal, then the sound of kissing, and decided that it was time to move along.

She headed to her best friend's office next to see if she would talk to her. She stopped short though when she heard Booth shouting from inside.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day?" Booth asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brennan asked confused.

"Don't play dumb." Booth scoffed.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan stated.

Angela snickered.

"You haven't talked to me about anything other than the case all day!" Booth pouted.

"I've been busy Booth." Brennan declared.

"Bullshit." Booth growled.

"Let it go Booth." Brennan growled.

"No." Booth growled.

"What does it matter?" Brennan sighed.

"You're my friend!" Booth shouted.

"You want to know?" Brennan asked.

"Yes." Booth shouted.

"What's wrong with me is you questioning me all day about what's wrong with me!" Brennan shouted.

"Come on Bones. There's been something different between us lately, and I want to know if I did something wrong." Booth sighed.

"You didn't. Happy now?" Brennan asked angrily.

"No." Booth answered.

"Booth." Brennan sighed.

"Bones." Booth stated determinedly.

"I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over. I better read between the lines, in case I need them when I'm colder. In my life there's been heartache and pain, and I don't know, if I can face it again. Can't stop now I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life. I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me. I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me. I've got nowhere to hide, love has finally found me. In my life there's been heartache and pain, and I don't know if I can face it again. I can't stop now I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life. I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me." Brennan sang.

Booth grabbed Brennan, crushing her to him, and crashing their lips together.

Angela squealed, and ran off.

She walked to the platform, and froze when she noticed Hodgins sitting at his desk. She tried to back her way out of there, but Hodgins had already seen her.

"Angie!" Hodgins shouted happily.

"Hey Hodgins." Angela greeted reluctantly.

"What are you doing here?" Hodgins asked.

"Visit." Angela answered.

"Really, because you've been avoiding me all day." Hodgins smirked.

"Yeah. I think I need to talk to you about that." Angela sighed.

"Okay." Hodgins sighed.

"I'm not ready to resume a relationship. I need more time." Angela stated.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, when your feeling down. If your all alone, when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me" Hodgins sang.

"We can go walking." Angela sang walking off the platform.

"As long as we're together.

Listen to some music." Hodgins sang, twirling her to him.

"Maybe just talking." Angela sang getting out of his grasp.

"You'd get to know me better. Cause you know I got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic, if you want me to leave it there." Hodgins sang dancing towards her.

"Afraid of a love affair." Angela sang backing away from him.

"But I think you know, that I want you so." Hodgins sang twirling her back into his arms.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me." Hodgins sang kissing her on the forehead.

They both started singing.

"If you need me let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, when your feeling down. If your all alone, when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try.

Take a chance on me."

"Baby, don't worry" Angela sang.

"I ain't gonna let you, let me tell you now. Our love is strong enough, to last when things get rough. It's magic." Hodgins sang.

"You say that I waste my time, but I can't get you off my mind. And I think you know, that I want you so." They both sang together.

They both stopped dancing, and stood there staring at each other breathing heavily.

"You ready to take another chance on me?" Angela asked.

"Hell yes." Hodgins laughed kissing her.

Angela woke up in her office with Booth and Brennan staring down at her with amused looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked.

"Yes." Angela answered confused.

"Do you always sing in your sleep?" Booth asked laughing.

"Sing?" Angela asked.

"Yes. What were you dreaming about anyway?" Brennan asked.

"All of you guys." Angela answered.

"Is this going to be another version of the Wizard of Oz story?" Brennan asked.

"Bones, you actually know that story?" Booth asked astonished.

"Yes. It was one of my favorites when I was a child." Brennan answered.

"So, your telling me that was all just a dream?" Angela asked.

"Yes." Brennan answered.

"Are you two okay now?" Angela asked.

"Yes." they both answered in unison smiling at each other.

"Am I missing something?" Angela asked confused.

"No." they both answered quickly.

Angela was about to comment when Daisy ran in yelling about being engaged, with Sweets following behind smiling broadly.

"There's no place like home." Angela whispered as she ran off to find Hodgins.

Author's Note: I came up with this idea after listening to the song "I Want To Know What Love Is by Mariah Carey. It made me think of Booth and Brennan.

The other songs in this story are "Amazed" by Lonestar. "Take A Chance On Me" from Mamma Mia.

I hope you like this story it's just something a little something I came up with. Enjoy. Please review.

Till next time.


End file.
